


the littlest older brother

by assortedwords



Series: one, ten, ten thousand (a3 week 2019) [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: College, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: YOUSEI UNIVERSITY GROUP 2: The 'fairy boys', now with Juza included! The school canteen's cream anmitsu is to die for?Omi takes a seat next to him carefully, something in his hands. Tsuzuru takes a second look at it curiously. It looks suspiciously like canteen food, but Tsuzuru’s learned to expect the unexpected with Omi’s photoshoots. “Is that a prop?”Omi laughs as he sets it down. “No, not this time. It’s anmitsu from the canteen. Juza likes it, so I figured I’d get some.”Tsuzuru blinks. “No way.” He fishes in the plastic bag and brings out the same container, condensation beading on the sides already. “I got him some too.”





	the littlest older brother

Their meetings at school always have something to do with food.

Fitting, Tsuzuru supposes. His professor had once said something about how food could represent domestic life, and there’s nothing more domestic than the three of them travelling from the same home, eating the handmade lunchboxes Omi makes for them sometimes, talking about everything and nothing mundane.

It’d become a habit of sorts for all of them to meet up for lunch if they can, always outside the benches by the architecture building. The benches are less crowded than the school canteen, more open space and quiet, easier to secure a place for two other people while you wait. Tsuzuru settles on one of the benches to do exactly that, setting down a plastic bag on the table before he stuffs his backpack into the seat next to them.

It won’t always be like this, of course.  Tsuzuru knows he’ll start skipping or sleeping through lunch as the semester goes on, and Omi will spend _his_ free time running in and out of the photo studio. But for now the school year has only just begun, and Tsuzuru wants to make sure the new addition to their little Yousei group settles in alright before Tsuzuru goes off the rails completely.

“Thanks for waiting,” a familiar voice says, interrupting his thoughts. Tsuzuru can hear the smile in Omi’s voice before he even turns to look at him.

“No problem!" Tsuzuru says, pulling his bag away. Omi takes a seat next to him carefully, something in his hands. Tsuzuru takes a second look at it curiously. It looks suspiciously like canteen food, but Tsuzuru’s learned to expect the unexpected with Omi’s photoshoots. “Is that a prop?”

Omi laughs as he sets it down. “No, not this time. It’s anmitsu from the canteen. Juza likes it, so I figured I’d get some.”

Tsuzuru blinks. “No way.” He fishes in his plastic bag and brings out the same container, condensation beading on the sides already. “I got him some too.”

Omi returns the look of surprise before laughing again, a genuine burst of amusement. “Sakyo-san keeps saying I treat him like a pet,” he says, putting the bowls next to each other. “I don’t think this helps.”

“At least you’re not the only one.” Tsuzuru grins.

“I don’t know if that’s something to be relieved about or not,” Omi replies, the same teasing tone. He unpacks his lunchbox—last night’s leftovers, but it looks delicious regardless.

“Well, as long as Juza’s happy,” Tsuzuru says. He follows suit, folding the plastic bag to tuck into his bag and taking out his own lunchbox, contents more or less the same as Omi’s (and Juza’s). “Thanks again for making lunch for us, Fushimi-san.”

“It’s nothing,” Omi says with a smile, his usual answer, and waves in the distance as he spots something. “Ah, Juza!”

Speak of the devil, indeed. Juza hurries up to the table and slides into the bench across from them, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. “Omi-san. Tsuzuru-san. Sorry to make you wait, I had a question to ask the professor.”

“It’s fine,” Tsuzuru says, waving him off. He’s always thought Juza had good manners, as much as Juza likes to say otherwise. “We didn’t wait long.”

“It’s good that you’re putting effort into school,” Omi says. Juza ducks his head in embarrassment, but lifts it again when he notices the bowls sitting in front of him. His eyes widen. Tsuzuru exchanges a smile with Omi.

“Is that…anmitsu?” Juza asks delicately, like he’s not about to stare holes in the plastic through sheer intensity. Tsuzuru can appreciate the effort, at least. His own brothers probably would have pounced on the damn thing as soon as they saw it.

“Yep,” Tsuzuru says. “From the canteen.”

Juza’s ears prick up.

“It’s all yours,” Omi adds.

Juza sits up straight. Tsuzuru thinks he can see a tail start wagging somewhere. (Distantly, Tsuzuru wonders if wolves wag their tails. He should Google that sometime.)

But despite all of that Juza seems to struggle for words, his hands holding onto the edge of the table like he’s physically bracing himself. His entire internal conflict plays across his face. (Tsuzuru’s reminded of Suberu when Tsuzuru tells him he has to choose between pancakes and waffles.) “But,” Juza says, even as he stares longingly at the anmitsu. “I can’t…it’s your money…”

“Don’t worry!” Omi reassures him, his voice warm. “We bought it for you, anyway.”

Juza’s brows furrow even more, and Tsuzuru figures they should try a different tactic. “We’ll have some too if you want,” he offers.

“Go ahead,” Juza says, his face lighting up. It’s kind of amusing to watch—Tsuzuru finds himself documenting the change, translating each step into words in a playwright’s reflex. _Juza’s expression doesn’t change, but his eyes widen childishly and he scoots in closer to the table. He yanks at the zipper on his bag and hurriedly searches for a spoon, beginning to frown impatiently._

Tsuzuru and Omi watch all of this maybe a tad too affectionately, but in Tsuzuru’s defense, it’d been a long morning of lectures. Watching Juza is almost healing. Juza finally finds his cutlery and sinks his spoon into the first bowl of anmitsu, and Tsuzuru files away his expression as reference on how to show an audience the feeling of pure bliss.

“Good?” Omi asks as Juza sticks the entire spoon into his mouth. Juza nods, starry-eyed.

“Don’t spoil your appetite,” Tsuzuru cautions, but Juza only nods again noncommittally and swallows another bite. The anmitsu’s disappearing at a rapid rate. Well, it probably doesn’t matter that much, Tsuzuru thinks as he finally starts on his lunch. Juza seems like the kind of guy to have a black hole for a stomach, anyway.

Either way, there’s no way Tsuzuru’s going to take any of the anmitsu when Juza’s having so much fun. He doubts Omi will either, but he sneaks a glance over at him anyway, just for curiosity’s sake.

He finds him making his way through his own lunch, his hands steadfastly occupied. Nowhere near the anmitsu.

Tsuzuru stifles a laugh, and Omi gives him a questioning look.

“Not in the mood for dessert?” Tsuzuru asks, a grin still on his face. He tilts his head in the direction of the second bowl of anmitsu to punctuate his point. Juza probably wouldn’t notice the world ending right now, much less the two of them chatting, but Tsuzuru keeps his voice lowered anyway.

“Oh.” Omi swallows his mouthful of sticky rice and winks at him, the two of them in this unspoken conspiracy. “Lunch is more than enough for me.”

“Is that so?” Tsuzuru says. The two of them watch Juza set down the first bowl, licked completely clean, and reach for the second one with equal enthusiasm. He’d probably already forgotten the two of them were meant to have some. Tsuzuru doesn’t mind a bit. Omi seems to share the sentiment, looking on with a smile. Tsuzuru finds the same fondness in his chest. “Me too,” he says, even if it's already obvious. “All of this is more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](https://twitter.com/a3_week/status/1068897110165200896) || day 1: link skills 
> 
> yousei trio daiiiiiiisuki. it's made up of 3 older brothers, so i want juza to be doted on as the Youngest. i also actually do tsuzurun's playwright thing, sometimes i just exist and my brain will start spinning it into adjectives. it's pretty cool.
> 
> i also have never had anmitsu in my life I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG
> 
> well, until next time! thank you for reading, as always!


End file.
